Marriage and Hunting
"Marriage and Hunting" is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 45th episode overall. It was written by David Matthews, Jennifer Ames & Steve Turner and directed by Ed Bianchi. It first aired on November 3, 2013. Plot Synopsis Nucky refuses to back Chalky in his conflict with Narcisse. Julia considers her options after Gillian makes her custody case in court. In Cicero, Van Alden stands up to Al Capone and comes clean to O’Banion. Rothstein looks to trade an insurance benefit for a cash infusion. Summary Recap Appearances First Appearances #John Scalise #Albert Anselmi Deaths #Phil - Shot by Nelson Van Alden. #Ralph - Shot by Van Alden. #Scotty Gulliver - Shot by Van Alden. #Dean O'Banion - Shot by Frankie Yale, John Scalise and Albert Anselmi. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Nucky Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson (credit only) #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano (credit only) #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler (credit only) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle (credit only) #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Ron Livingston as Roy Phillips #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest Starring #Patricia Arquette as Sally Wheet #Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone #Wrenn Schmidt as Julia Sagorsky #Arron Shiver as Dean O'Banion #Fredric Lehne as Owney Madden #Ty Michael Robinson as Samuel Crawford Co-starring #Margot Bingham as Daughter Maitland #Mark Borkowski as Paul Sagorsky #Surya Botofasina as the Onyx Club Pianist #Joseph Anthony Byrd as Sterling #David Campbell as Tom #Peter Claymore as Peter #Rick Crom as the Sagorsky's attorney #Justiin Davis as Lester White #John Harrington Bland as Scotty Gulliver #Mike Houston as Ralph #Christina Jackson as Maybelle White #Will Janowitz as Hymie Weiss #Tom Kemp #Randall McNeal #JC Montgomery #Brady & Connor Noon as Tommy Darmody #Balint Pinczehelyi #Jospeh Riccobene as Frankie Yale #G. Michelle Robinson as Mrs Crawford #Christiane Seidel as Sigrid Mueller #Bob Sorenson as Dale #Dominique Swift as Adeline White #Natalie Wachen as Lenore White #Ryan Woodle as Phil #Maud Arnold as an Onyx Club Dancer #Brittany Engel-Adams as an Onyx Club Dancer #Karida Griffith as an Onyx Club Dancer #Ayo Jackson as an Onyx Club Dancer #Nicole J. Johnson as an Onyx Club Dancer #Jennifer Jones as an Onyx Club Dancer #Erin Moore as an Onyx Club Dancer #Jae Ponder as an Onyx Club Dancer #Celestine Rae as an Onyx Club Dancer #Jennifer Rias as an Onyx Club Dancer Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Kate Sanford, A.C.E. - Editor #David Franco - Director of Photography #Rick Yorn - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Dennis Lehane - Consulting Producer #Eric Overmyer - Co-Executive Producer #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorcese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #David Matthews - Writer #& Jennifer Ames - Writer #& Steve Turner - Writer #Ed Bianci - Director Closing credits #Stephen Pope - Stunt Coordinator #Brad Carpenter - Co-Producer #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Julie A. Bloom - First Assistant Director (AD) #Jessica Pollini - Second AD #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #David Matthews - Executive Story Editor #Cristine Chambers - Staff Writer #Jennifer Ames - Staff Writer #& Steve Turner - Staff Writer #John Flavin - Associate Producer #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producerw #Pat Birch - Choreographer #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Music Reception Memorable Quotes References External links *"Marriage and Hunting" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 4 on Wikipedia *"Marriage and Hunting" on IMDb